


Can't Hide From Me

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Cigarettes, Cumshot, Explicit Language, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alice nine. high school fic... do I need to say more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hide From Me

**Author's Note:**

> For 036: Gym, prompt for y!weekly. I blame alice nine. personally for this one. Damn high school vid. I swore I'd never ever write high school fic. *head desk* And here I go writing it. Damn it!  
> Song: "Masquerade" by Masquerade

Tora leaned back against the side of the building, pulling in one last drag from his cigarette. He knew he wasn't supposed to have them, but he did anyway. Call it the defiant part of himself, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit more like he fit in when he had them somewhere on his person. He limited himself to one a day, making sure never to break that promise. The last thing he wanted to do was die of lung cancer just because he needed to be cool.

He let the smoke out, almost moaning at the flavor of it as it passed over his tongue. A small smile framed his lips as he tossed the butt to the ground and stepped on it. He pushed away from the building, shouldering his blue school bag and sauntering toward the gymnasium. It was time for Physical Education class. He never liked it... well, except when one of his band mates actually showed up. Then it was competitive, at least.

He slid in the side door and headed straight for the locker rooms, loosening his tie as he went. This was actually what he hated the most about gym. Having to put on the stupid sweat pants and t-shirt. He rounded the corner and came to a stop, blinking in confusion as several students pushed past him, wearing their shorts rather than sweats. He sighed. Today would suck even more, then.

Tora stopped at his locker and quickly thumbed the combination lock, pulling it open and unhooking it. As he opened the door, several letters tumbled out onto the floor. He started down at them and made a face. Someone had been teasing him lately, writing him letters pretending to be gay and saying they were in love with him. He had his suspicions as to who it was, but he didn't plan on ever saying anything. It was just becoming annoying to find more letters each day. He bent down and scooped them up, shoving them into his book bag before tossing it on the bench beside him.

He pulled his tie over his head and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off and tossing it on the bench as well. Reaching into his locker, he found his gym shirt and pulled it on before kicking his dress shoes off and undoing his pants. He let them pool at his feet as he reached in and removed the tight little gym shorts. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He'd have to go without underwear to put these damn things on. Aside from the fact that he hated his legs, he didn't want to completely disrobe in here. He sighed softly, quickly stepping out of his pants and hurrying to the small restroom area and tucking himself in the corner as he removed his boxers and slipped on the tiny shorts.

He readjusted himself so that his bulge wasn't so obvious and then headed back into the locker room, carrying his boxers. When he got to his locker, he found Shou shoving his stuff into his locker. "What on earth are you doing?"

Shou looked up surprised. "Oh! You are here! I thought you'd left it all lying out and I didn't want it to get stolen." He blushed a little as he looked Tora over, his eyes skimming the other boy's frame. But he quickly looked away, placing Tora's tennis shoes on the bench beside his dress shoes. "Sorry."

Tora shrugged. "It's okay. Thanks for caring." He noticed Shou's blush and it intrigued him. He'd never looked at him like that before and it left a tingling sensation in his gut. He tossed his boxers into his locker, picking up his shoes and shoving them in under the rest of the stuff before yanking on his sports shoes. He turned around and headed out the door. "See you out on the field."

He trudged out of the locker room, tugging lightly at his shorts every few steps. He hated how they rode up and made him feel like he was wearing women's underwear. He shoved the door open and hurried down the hill to the track, quickly beginning his first lap while everyone else was still lounging around waiting for the coach.

By the time Shou appeared, he'd already done three laps. The others got up, knowing that if Shou was there, the coach was only a moment or two behind. They all began stretches, something Tora neglected in order to actually get done with his laps. He started his fourth and Shou fell into step beside him, grinning. "You always start early... why?"

Tora glanced at him and then looked back at the track. "So I can get done." He re-steadied his breathing and kept going. Shou, on the other hand, sped up and then kept a steady few feet between them. Tora groaned inwardly. There was a reason people kept teasing him about being gay... because he was. And Shou only managed to exacerbate it by doing things like this. The man's ass was so pert and round and... perfect. Especially in these stupid tiny shorts. Tora could feel himself getting excited and he looked away with alarm. Now was not the time to get aroused - not here, not now, and definitely not in these shorts.

Sometimes he felt like Shou was taunting him. But his friend didn't even know he wasn't straight. After all, he talked about tits as much as the next guy. He owned nothing but straight porn and he'd even forced himself into having sex with a girl for his first time last year. The horrifying experience replayed in his mind, sufficiently snuffing out what Shou had caused. He firmly kept the disgusting image of his cock plunging into the girl on his mind as he finished his last two laps and then collapsed in the grass, panting.

Shou finished a few minutes later, coming to sit beside him. After a few minutes though, he rolled over and sat on Tora's abdomen, grinning at him. "You have this look on your face like someone made you eat rotten fruit. What's up?"

'My cock if you keep sitting there.' He glared at Shou and pushed him off. "Nothing. Just thinking about that bitch I dated last year."

Shou grunted as he fell back on the grass. "Hey! What was that for?"

Tora sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, leaning on them. "Don't fucking sit on me and I won't have to push you off, dumbass."

The blonde frowned. "You're grumpy today." He stood up and brushed his shorts off, heading quickly back up the hill to the gym. "Might want to consider not getting yelled at and getting your ass up here," he yelled back at Tora, slight irritation evident in his voice. It irked him to no end when Tora pulled this kind of shit. He just tried to be friendly and all he got in return was the other being a jerk.

Tora stood up and dusted as well, rushing after Shou, catching up to him at the door and they slipped inside together. The coach looked up and gave them both a nasty look before putting them on opposing teams for basketball.

For the next hour, it was all Tora could do to not slip up and stare at Shou's ass. Twice he managed to get hit in the face with the ball - something he blamed on not having his glasses. They were in his school bag and he hated wearing them even though the girls said he was cute with them on. He always tried to be cool and glasses were not cool, they were nerdy. He blanched at the thought just as the coach called the game, Shou's team having won. Everyone trudged off toward the shower, but the coach called both him and Shou back, taking them to his office.

"Have a seat, boys." He gestured at the small plastic chairs in front of his desk as he took a seat in his large leather one. "So..." he tossed a pack of cigarettes on the desk, "I found these in your locker, Tora. Want to explain them or just admit you've been smoking?"

Tora cringed. "I... they're mine." He lowered his head, knowing he'd be in deep shit for this one since they were forbidden on school grounds. But lying would do him no good.

Shou straightened up. "He's lying. They're mine." He wasn't quite sure why he was doing this, but he knew for sure that he'd be in less trouble than Tora. "You know I used to smoke... a few years ago. And I just couldn't help it. I started again last month. Just one every few days, but I need them. I... I'm addicted." He bowed his head in apology.

The coach grunted as he picked them up and shoved them into his desk drawer. "I don't want to see either of you with them again. You know it's not allowed and next time I'll report it." He stared right at Tora the entire time he was speaking. "And you. Don't forget your glasses next time. One of these days, you're going to end up getting brained by that ball."

Tora nodded. "I'm sorry. I won't."

The older man quickly scribbled out two notes and held them out. "Go shower and get out of here. It's time for me to go home." He stood up and stretched, grabbing his bag and hustling them out the door of his office.

They both almost ran for the locker room. Once they got in there, Tora dug around in his locker, getting his shower supplies out and grabbing his large towel. He watched as the other boys all dressed and left, most of them having done a half-assed job of washing off. He always found that disgusting. If you stink, no one wants to sit near you.

He glanced at Shou and motioned for him to follow. "Get your towel and you can use my stuff."

Shou nodded and followed him closely, his towel hanging over his shoulder. The last boy left the showers just as they stepped into them. Tora set about removing his shoes and then his clothing, piling it on the bench before tossing his towel over it and carrying the small bag of shampoo and soap in with him. Shou was slower to follow, but soon enough he stepped naked into the double spray Tora had turned on. The warm water hit him and he closed his eyes, just letting it rinse him until Tora jabbed him with a bottle.

"Here. Wash your hair while I soap up."

Shou did as he was told, avoiding looking at Tora the entire time. When he was done, he dropped the container back into Tora's bag and waited for the soap, which was quickly handed to him. He lathered up his entire body in record time, washing the soap bar off and tossing it in the bag as well. He stepped back under the spray and began to rinse. He allowed himself to peek at Tora finally, finding the other man watching him from under his wet bangs.

Tora looked away immediately, his cheeks on fire. He'd been caught staring and he knew it. How the hell was he going to get out of this one? Especially since his cock was half hard. He turned away quickly, frantically trying to get the soap off his skin. He instantly stilled as Shou's hands slid around his middle. 'What the fuck?!'

"Don't panic... I already know you're not straight." Shou kept his voice low and soothing, whispering the words in Tora's ear. He'd known ever since he'd seen how Tora had reacted to his first time with that ex of his. He'd been upset and not quite right for weeks afterward. In fact, he looked downright ill when he even mentioned it these days. "I'm not either."

Tora's breath caught in his throat. Shou wasn't straight? Since when? He'd actually seen the man fucking a girl once. And he'd seemed to be enjoying himself quite well. "No way." He knew it was an ass thing to say, but he couldn't keep it in.

"Yes way. I'm bi." Shou lightly kissed Tora's neck. "And," he pushed his hips forward, pressing his half-hard arousal against Tora's ass, "I want you."

Tora couldn't help the way his body immediately reacted - the jerk of his hips and the way his dick immediately came to full hardness. Feeling Shou's cock pressing against him was cause for immediate bliss and the thought of his nice round bottom positioned in front of him was even more reason. He moaned softly. "Prove it."

Shou smiled as he let go of Tora and leaned down, grabbing the shampoo bottle and thrusting it into Tora's hand. He braced his hands on the wall and stuck his ass out. "Fuck me."

It wasn't romantic. It wasn't even normal. But hell if it wasn't enough for Tora. He popped the lid on the bottle and poured some into his palm, rubbing it over his erection and then tossing it aside. He didn't even think twice about it before shoving one finger, then two, into Shou's tight passage. He fucked him hard with his fingers, moving them around in an attempt to stretch the other out. Once he was satisfied that he'd prepped him at least somewhat near enough, he positioned himself - the tip of his cock pressing against Shou's entrance - and thrust in quickly.

Tight heat surrounded him and he moaned freely, grasping Shou's hips hard as he began to move, his hips pistoning in and out of the other boy. It was everything he'd ever imagined it would be and so much more. Shou's willing body surrounding his own, Shou's flesh swallowing his cock with each forward push. He knew he wouldn't last long, it having been a while since he'd been with that chick and this being the first time he'd actually enjoyed sex.

Shou reached back and grabbed Tora's hand, pulling it down and placing it on his arousal. "I need you... please."

Tora grasped Shou's cock firmly, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He hadn't meant to be selfish, but he couldn't help it. He'd needed this so bad. He sped up, jerking Shou as fast as he could as he slammed into him, moans spilling from his lips with every movement. "F-fuck... Shou, I... I'm gonna cum in you so hard. Yes... oh gods, yes."

Shou's body tensed and then shuddered forcefully as he released himself, his cum splattering the wall in front of him. A small cry left his lips and his nails dug into the wall. Tora had accidentally found his sweet spot and that'd been all it took. He clenched hard around the other boy, willing him to cum deep inside him.

And that's exactly what Tora did a few seconds later, his body wracked with shivers as he almost screamed Shou's name, his cum spurting into Shou's passage. He waited on the feeling to pass and when it did, he pulled out, watching as his cum slowly leaked from his friend. He knew he should feel ashamed for staining his friend in such a way, but he didn't.

He readjusted the spray and quickly cleaned himself and then Shou, gently pulling him into his arms as he turned off the water. They stood there together for a little while, Shou shaking slightly in his arms. "Did I do something I shouldn't have?" Tora's voice was weak, scared.

Shou shook his head. "I've wanted that for years. But... I..." he bit his lip. "Never mind."

"No. What is it?" Tora led them to their towels and carefully wrapped Shou in one, then himself in the other.

Shou stared at the floor. "You sure?"

"Hundred percent." Tora gathered his clothing, noticing he'd forgotten his shower supplies and deciding he didn't currently care. He left them there as he and Shou walked back to the locker area.

Shou opened his locker and pulled out his clothes, plopping down on the bench and starting to pull them on. Tora followed suit, quickly doing the same. Once they were dressed and were putting on their shoes, Shou spoke again. "I wish we could be together. I know that sounds horrible, but-"

Tora's lips on his own silenced him and he simply moaned into the kiss. When Tora pulled back, Shou studied him. "Does that mean...?"

Tora nodded. "Of course." He pulled his tie on and tightened it, a smile on his lips. "I like you."

Shou smiled as he stood up and gathered his school bag from his locker, slamming the door shut and putting the lock on it. Tora did the same and they left, hand-in-hand, not caring that the rest of the school would see the truth.

**The End**

Lame, I know. Hush. I was very rushed.  



End file.
